Who I Choose, Will It Be Him
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Josh/Grace/Connor. Grace is pregnant and she doesn’t know who the father is. She would choose Josh over Connor any day but will the father be the one who Grace would choose.


**Who I choose, Will It Be Him?**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh/Grace/Connor.] Grace is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is. She would choose Josh over Connor any day but will the father be the one who Grace would choose.

**Spoilers: **None that I can think of.

**Pairings: **Josh/Grace/Connor love triangle.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N: **I'm letting you all have one present on Christmas Eve and the other tomorrow on Christmas Day.

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter One**

Kerry was in her office when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kerry called out.

Grace walked in and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Kerry's desk.

"Grace, what can I do for you?"

"I need your advice on something but I know I probably should have told Connor this first but I couldn't."

"Tell Connor what?"

"That I'm pregnant."

"Oh, you don't know if it's his do you?"

"No and I don't want to tell him when there is a possibility that the baby might not even be his."

"Don't keep it from Connor for too long and I'm guessing Josh might want to know too."

"I want to find out whether its Connor's or Josh's before I tell Connor, I'm not really sure of how he'll react."

"As you're uncertain of how Connor will react might I suggest telling Josh first."

"I'll tell Josh tonight."

"Okay. As for today technically you're not supposed to be allowed out in the field."

"I don't want to be explaining why I'm stuck here on base, so for today can I go out in the field, just act normal so no one suspects anything's up?"

"Okay for today."

"Thanks."

"Try not to worry about it too much today."

"I'll try not to."

With that Grace got up out of the chair and walked out of Kerry's office.

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Dom pulled up outside of a take away joint.

"Well I'm hungry anyone else anything?" asked Dom as he took his seatbelt off.

"Yeah I'll come in and get something," replied Michael.

"Grace, you coming?" asked Dom.

"I'll just stay here in the car, I'm not very hungry."

"Okay."

Dom and Michael got out of the car and walked into the shop.

Grace got out of the car; she leant up against the door and waited for the other two to come out.

A few minutes later Dom and Michael came out of the shop with their food.

They all got back in the car, this time Grace driving cause well it's kinda hard to drive while you're eating like Dom was.

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

That night Grace was in the locker room, she was still in her uniform when Josh walked in. he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bench.

"I've barely seen you all day."

"I know."

"Grace are you okay?" You seem a little distracted."

"I've got something I need to talk to you about but not here."

"Okay we'll go back to my place then."

"Yeah, your place sounds good."

Grace was starting to get a little nervous about telling Josh, not that she was worried about how he would react it was that she wasn't sure if he wanted kids or not.

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

So now Josh and Grace were at his place, the time for Grace to tell Josh was getting closer.

Grace was sitting on the couch and Josh walked in and stood in front of her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine."

Josh sat down on the couch next to Grace.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Straight into it right I can do that. I'm just come right out and say this, Josh I'm pregnant."

The time between Grace breaking the news and Josh responding felt like an eternity not the couple of seconds it really was.

"That's great."

"Don't get too excited Josh, it could be Connor's."

"So you don't know yet?"

"No, which is why I haven't told him."

Grace was starting to get a little bit emotional so Josh pulled her into his arms for a tight comforting hug and calmly whispered into her ear.

"I don't want it to be Connor's; I want it you be yours Josh."

"I know that's what I want too. Okay so tomorrow's our day off why don't we go have a paternity test done?"

Grace nodded her head in reply.

They sat there for a while, internally processing what's happened throughout the day and the last ten minutes. Well that was until Grace's phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello."

"_Hey Gracie, have you finished work yet_?"

"Hey Connor, yeah I have finished work."

"_Do you want me to come pick you up_?"

"No it's late, I'll get someone to drop me off."

"_Okay, bye_."

"Bye."

Grace hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"That was Connor. I don't want to go home right not but I know I probably should."

"I don't want you to go either but I know I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah."

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Josh pulled up out the front of Grace's house.

"Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you Grace."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Grace got out of the car and walked to her front door.

Josh waited outside until Grace was safely inside her house before leaving.

**Who I choose, Will It Be Him? – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Connor was in the lounge room when Grace walked in.

"I'm home, sorry I was late we were called out about fifteen minutes before the end of my shift."

"I just wish you had called me and told me that you were going to be late then I wouldn't have been worried about you."

Grace walked over to the couch and sat down next to Connor.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I'll call next time."

**A/N: **So there's the end of chapter one, still don't know who the father is guess you just have to wait for chapter 2. : D Let me know what you think of this first though. : )


End file.
